Avengers: Heroes of the Future
by breemaximoff
Summary: Los Vengadores tenían una nueva misión y está vez tenían que ser ayudados por Los Héroes del Futuro.
1. Capítulo 1

**Este es el primer fanfic de Avengers que escribo ò.ó Y espero que os guste como a mí escribirlo para todos ustedes :33**

 _ **Disclaimer: Avengers no me pertenece, es de Marvel.**_

* * *

Aquel hombre rubio no dejaba de mirar como un montón de personas corrían alrededor del edificio en el que se encontraba. Aquellas personas que corrían se estaban entrenando.

—¿Otra vez aquí, Capitán?

Una voz parecida a la de una chica rusa se escuchó detrás del hombre rubio. Se dio la vuelta para ver a una joven de unos ventiún años de edad. Era de cabello cobrizo.

—Hola Bruja Escarlata.

Sonrió. —Prefiero que me llames Wanda —caminó al lado del Capitán, quien seguía mirando aquellas personas que corrían. —¿No deberías estar con el resto de Vengadores?

—¿Tú no deberías de estar en el hospital con tu hermano?

Su sonrisa se borró de la cara.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

—No es eso, Capitán.

— ¿Entonces? Vamos Bruja Escarlata, puedes confiar en mí.

La chica lo miró. —Wanda

—Wanda, vale, lo tengo— se encogió de hombros y la chica suspiró pesadamente. — ¿Ya me dirás por qué no estás en el hospital con tu hermano?

—No es la hora de visitas— contestó bufando, el Capitán la miró vacilante y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué?

—Creí que dirías algo más… penoso.

—¿A qué te refieres con penoso? —preguntó Wanda al hombre.

El Capitán se cruzó de brazos. — Creí que dirías que ya no respiraba.

Wanda lo miró sorprendida.

—Le pediría por favor que no diga eso

—Como quiera— respondió el hombre para enfocar la vista en las personas que seguían corriendo, Wanda lo miró por un rato para luego bufar molesta e irse de ahí.

—Déjala Steve, ha tenido un mal día— dijo una voz a su costado, el Capitán volteó rápidamente para ver quién era. Se trataba de una mujer de cabello rojizo y lo llevaba hasta los hombros.

—Hola Natasha— la mujer sonrió burlonamente. —¿No estabas entrenando al resto?

—Furia quiere vernos —cruzó los brazos, como siempre solía hacerlo. —Dice que es... Muy importante.

—Comprendo.

—Nos espera en la sala principal, te estaré esperando allí.

Natasha se marchó del lugar en el que estaba Steve y este comenzó a caminar al poco rato después hasta la sala principal. Nada más llegar pudo ver a Wanda sentada en el sofá y a Natasha al lado de esta. No dudó en caminar y sentarse al lado de la Bruja. Furia estaba delante de ellos, mirándolos con todo detalle.

—Bien, ahora solo faltan—fue interrumpido al momento en el que la pantalla que tenía detrás de él se encendió mostrando la cara de Tony Stark.

—¿Esto funciona?

—Sí Stark, funciona —Wanda apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

Otra pantalla se encendió, mostrando el rostro de un hombre rubio. Ese era Thor. El hombre se estaba comunicando en una parte que había en Asgard, un lugar en el que se podía comunicar con la gente.

—Se me hace raro hablar aquí —decía Thor. —Es la primera vez que uso un mecanismo tan avanzado como este.

— _Le han dado un comunicador, seguro..._ —pensó Steve.

—Ya estamos todos, pero es una pena que aun no sepamos el paradero de Hulk —Furia cerró el único ojo que tenía visible.

Natasha se sentó en el sofá. —¿Y Clint? ¿Qué pasa con Ojo de Halcón?

—Ha decidido quedarse con su familia, dice que es lo mejor para él.

—Entiendo...

—Lo que iba diciendo —tosió un poco. —Habrán oído escuchar sobre el Protocolo Z, ¿no es así?

Wanda entrecerró los ojos. —¿El Protocolo Z de S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿Ese experimento en el que estaban trabajando?

—Así es, ya está terminado y es muy posible que...

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó fuera del recinto y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Todos se levantaron de golpe y Tony y Thor se quedaron atontados, ellos no podían hacer nada en esos momentos ya que uno estaba en Asgard y el otro en la Torre Stark.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

—Furia, ¿está bien? —Wanda ayudó a Nick a ponerse de pie.

—Sí, ahora tenemos que averiguar que es lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Steve y Natasha fueron los primeros en salir corriendo fueran del recinto para ver que sucedía. Todos los que se estaban entrenando se habían alejado de aquel lugar y otros muchos estaban corriendo en alguna dirección. Estaban huyendo.

La tierra se había levantado y un montón de sombras aparecieron. Una de ellas era enorme, casi como un monstruo.

—Vengadores... —empezó a decir la enorme sombra. —Estáis acabados...

Steve frunció el ceño y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar su escudo pensando que iba a hacerle un gran daño a aquella cosa pero no fue así, el escudo salió disparado. Natasha sacó una de las pistolas e intentó disparar, pero las balas no alcanzaban el objetivo. Wanda llegó e intentó usar sus poderes, pero parecían no tener efecto alguno.

—El juego acaba de comenzar... —aquella sombra pareció sonreír para marcharse del lugar, levanto así la tierra. Cuando todo se pudo ver claro, vieron un enorme agujero en la tierra.

—¡¿Quién era ese?! —gritó Steve.

—Lo que me temía —Nick pasó las manos por detrás de la espalda. —Vuestros ataquees son inmunes contra él... Vais a necesitar ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? —Natasha guardó la pistola.

Nick asintió. —Ayuda de unos chicos a los que conozco muy bien —sonrió de lado. —Los Héroes del Futuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó el primer capítulo? :c ¿Me dejarán algún review?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Avengers no me pertenece.**

* * *

Wanda había salido hacia el hospital para ver como estaba su hermano. Cada persona que veía sonreía al ver a la chica, pues ella era una Vengadora.

Llegó hasta una habitación en concreto, donde divisó a un joven de cabello rubio claro metiendo ropa en algo que parecía una mochila.

—Pietro, ¿qué haces?

Este levantó la vista. —Hola Wanda. Me han dado el alta, era una sorpresa...

—Pietro... —sonrió, pero las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. —Sabía que te ibas a recuperar —abrazó a su hermano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo abrazaba.

Un enorme estruendo resonó en todo el hospital. Wanda se tambaleó pero se sujetó a su hermano, pensando que era eso. Aquel temblor lo reconocía de horas antes, cuando aquella enorme sombra apareció.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Pietro, quédate aquí.

Wanda caminó hacia la puerta, asomó la cabeza y vio a todo el mundo correr fuera del hospital. Estaban asustados. Un enorme monstruo mecánico rompió el gran cristal de la ventana de una de las habitaciones y miró a la Bruja. Ella frunció el ceño y se preparó para atacar al monstruo mecánico pero esa criatura se paró de repente o más bien, se congeló.

—Ahora, sal de aquí —escuchó Wanda al momento que veía a una niña pequeña salir de aquella habitación.

La curiosidad por saber que había sido eso la estaba matando y entonces apareció. Un chico de cabello castaño muy oscuro y ojos en un tono azul era lo que había provocado que la criatura se congelase. Entonces, Wanda vio como le pegaba un puñetazo y se rompía en mil pedazos.

—¿Quién eres...? —preguntó.

El chico la miró. —Alguien que os ayudará a salir de aquí —la miró.

—¿Tú nombre?

—Puedes llamarme Ventisca —se acercó a ella, para acercarse a su rostro y mirarla con todo detalle. Sonrió. —Interesante...

Echó un paso hacia atrás, algo intimidada por la mirada del chico. —¿Qué pasa?

—Será mejor que tu hermano y tu salgáis de aquí ahora mismo —cruzó los brazos, pasando de responder a la chica. —Antes de que os hagan daño.

—¿Daño? Yo puedo ayudar pero —miró a Pietro, luego miró de nuevo a Ventisca. —Él...

—Salid de aquí, ahora.

—¡Quiero ayudar a todas estas personas!

—Entónces saca a tu hermano de aquí. Será lo mejor.

El suelo volvió a temblar, haciendo que Wanda se tambaleara y casi cayera al suelo. No llegó a caer gracias a su hermano, que corrió para sujetarla.

—Pietro...

—Estoy bien —miró a Ventisca, quien todavía mantenía los brazos cruzados. —Ella y yo ayudaremos a sacar a todos de aquí. Corro muy rápido y puedo ayudar a sacarlos con más facilidad.

Ventisca se dio la vuelta. —Eso lo sé. Haced lo que queráis —salió corriendo de allí, moviendo la mano hacia un lado y hacienco como una rampa de hielo desde una de las ventanas hasta el suelo, fuera del hospital.

Wanda y Pietro no lo dudaron y ayudaron a sacar a las personas de allí.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Ventisca, lanzando un enorme puñetazo que congeló a una de las máquinas. —¿Qué tal vais? —preguntó.

—Pues... Será fácil decirlo para tí —una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos también oscuros no dejaba de lanzar flechas a aquellas máquinas. —Tu puedes congelar pero yo no.

—Eso es verdad —la risa de un chico se escuchó. Este era rubio y tenía los ojos azules —Sophie tiene razón Ayrton. Tu lanzas hielo, pero el resto no pue—calló al momento en el que se escuchó un enorme sonido a través del auricular que tenía cada uno en la oreja. Lo usaban para comunicarse. —Lo siento, culpa mía.

—¡Kyle! —se escuchó el grito de otro chico. —¡Me has dejado sordo! —gritó, al momento en el que se hacía visible delante del chico rubio. Era de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones.

—Jack, no te quejes —frunció el ceño, mirando a una de las máquinas haciendo que esta se diera un golpe sin su propia voluntad. Kyle había conseguido controlar a la máquina para que se auto-atacara.

—Eso es verdad —Sophie llegó al lado de los chicos, lanzando todavía más flechas.

Aryton llegó, lanzando hielo a las máquinas. —¿Dónde demonios está Brianna? —miró la puerta del hotel, para ver como Pietro corría a la velocidad de la luz y sacaba a las personas, mientras Wanda hacía un escudo con su magia para que las personas no sufrieran los daños. Ayrton sonrió.

—Encima es cuando más la necesitamos... —Sophie lanzó otra flecha.

Kyle puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó mirando un punto fijo.

" _Briana, ¿dónde estás?_ "

" _Estoy aquí, Mente Maestra..._ "

Fue lo que escuchó.

La mirada del joven rubio se dirigió a lo alto de uno de los edificios, para lograr ver a una chica de cabellos entre castaños y rubios y ojos de un color rojizo. Su expresión en el rostro cambió cuando vio a Brianna poner los brazos en forma de "X".

—¡Todos al suelo! —gritó. —¡También va por vosotros! —miró a todas las personas que Wanda protegía. Eran los del hospital y las personas que vivían en los edificios de los alrededores.

Hicieron caso a Kyle y se agacharon en el suelo, al momento en el que las máquinas iban a atacar. Entonces, Brianna deshizo esa X y una enorme ráfaga de viento salió disparada hacia todas las máquinas. Iban en todas direcciones, haciendo como un círculo. Aquella ráfaga de viento corto las cabezas de las máquinas y rompió todos los cristales de muchísimos edificios pero, había conseguido dejar sin vida a todas esas máquinas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siento no haberlo subido antes e.e pero aquí está... Gente, ¿no podrían dejar un review... Poniendo algo como "holi" o "siguelo" :c?**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Avengers no me pertenece.**_

* * *

—¿Hay algún herido? —Jack levantó la cabeza, para ver como las máquinas iban cayendo al suelo. Miró a todas las personas, que habían sido proteginas por la barrera de Wanda pero igualmente, estaban todas agachados.

—Creo que Brianna no piensa a veces que hay más personas aquí —Sophie suspiró, sujetándo el arco con fuerza.

—Es muy bruta —murmuró Kyle.

Jack sonrió. —Kyle tiene razón, es muy bruta.

—¿Me has escuchado?

—Todos te hemos escuchado, Mente Maestra —Ayrton empezó a reír a carcajadas. —Y creo que Brianna también... —se rascó la nuca, viendo como la chica se iba acercando. —Hola Brianna.

Ella no respondió.

—Que amigable eres —entrecerró los ojos.

Sophie vaciló. —Ya sabes que... Brianna no habla con nadie que no sea Kyle.

—¡Eso es lo que todavía no entiendo! ¿Por qué solo habla con Kyle? ¿Alguien me lo explica?

—¿Otra vez hay que explicartelo? —Jack frunció el ceño. —¡Por lo de Sokovia imbécil!

—¿Qué pasó en Sokovia? —Wanda interrumpió a todos los chicos, entrando en al conversación.

Jack cerró la boca de repente, al escuchar a Wanda. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a la chica y a su hermano.

—Ho-Hola...

—Hey —Ayrton dio un paso a frente. —¿Qué tal estáis? —miró a los dos Maximoff. —Gracias por la ayuda, es decir, por sacar y proteger a las personas del hospital.

—No ha sido nada —respondió Pietro.

Brianna miraba fijamente a los hermanos Maximoff con aquellos ojos rojizos hasta que, de repente, se le tornaron azules, a su color natural.

.

.

Steve no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la terraza del edificio, esperando la llegada de Tony y de Thor, quien iban para allá.

—Steve, ya llegarán —Natasha estaba sentada en el suelo. —Recuerda que Thor tiene que abrir el portal desde Asgard y Tony viene en coche, no creo que lleguen en cinco minutos.

Una enorme luz cayó desde el cielo hasta el suelo. Era de colorines y eso hizo a Steve sonreír.

—¿Decías Natasha?

La Viuda se levantó del suelo. —Hola Thor.

Aquel rubio sonrió mientras jugaba con su martillo. —Han pasado muchos días, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón en eso —Steve cruzó los brazos. —Y ahora encima tenemos problemas muy gordos. Hace unas horas apareció una sombra muy extraña... El caso es que me sonaba su voz, pero no sé de que.

Thor se quedó pensativo. —No pinta nada bien.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Wanda había regresado junto con el resto de los chicos y su hermano. Steve, Natasha y Thor se alegraron mucho de ver a Pietro pero se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver al resto.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Ellos son los Héroes del Futuro —Nick Furia apareció de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—¡Nick, cuanto tiempo! —Ayrton sonrió de lado.

—Es verdad, ¿que habrán pasado...? —Sophie se llevó el dedo al labio, algo pensativa. —¿Varios años?

Nick sonrió. —Sí querida Sophie, la última vez que os vi todos teníais los dieciocho y Brianna los dieciséis —recordó. —Seguís igual que antes.

—No hemos cambiado para nada —Kyle encogió los hombros.

—¿Brianna sigue sin hablar? —los amigos de Brianna asintieron. —Algún día debería de volver a hablar, aunque lo que le pasó hace años la dejara como está ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó hace años?

—¿Entónces vosotros sois los Héroes del Futuro?

—Hola, yo soy Thor y vengo de Asgard.

Un montón de preguntas llovieron encima de los chicos, pero claro, eran tantas que ni siquiera podían contestar a ninguna eso sí, Jack fue el único que llegó a presentarse a Thor.

Pero luego, todas las miradas fueron a parar a Brianna, quien tenía de nuevo los ojos rojos. Eso pareció sorprenderlos.

¿Por qué Brianna volvía a tener los ojos rojos?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es algo más corto... Pero así los tengo escritos en Wattpad :(**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Si se dan cuenta, ahora esto es un crossover junto con Guardianes de la Galaxia :') Y es por una cosa que pasará e.e**

 _ **Avengers y Guardianes de la Galaxia no me pertenecen**_

* * *

—Brianna —susurró Kyle. —No te enfades, por favor.

" _No quiero que hablen de Sokovia..._ "

—¿Pero por qué? —se acercó a ella. —Tienen que saberlo.

" _No, ¡no tienen porqué saber lo que pasó!_ "

—Brianna...

" _¡Cállate!_ "

Thor se acercó un poco más a Jack. —¿Qué es lo que hacen?

—Oh bueno —Jack se rascó la nuca. —Brianna habla con Kyle por telepatía...

—Pues la chica no parece estar enfadada.

—Ya, siempre está seria, es difícil saber si está enfadada o no, solo Kyle lo sabe —cruzó los brazos, mientras miraba a Kyle y a Brianna.

" _Kyle, no les digas nada de nada.._ "

—Lo tiene que saber, así te pueden ayudar.

" _¡No! ¡Nadie me puede ayudar! ¡Qué se te meta en la cabeza!_ "

—Brianna, ya está —Kyle suspiró y Brianna solo apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a todos.

" _Eres un imbécil..._ "

Brianna empezó a caminar, alejándose de la multitud. Ni ella sabía a donde iba pues no conocía el lugar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sophie.

La rubia contestó pero solo Kyle lo escuchó.

—Dice que no lo sabe.

Sophie rodó los ojos. Salió corriendo detrás de la chica y la paró cogiéndola del brazo. —Brianna, deja de comportarte así, por favor. Ya sábes que llevamos mucho tiempo intentando ayudarte por lo que le hicieron a tus padres en Sokovia, deja que ellos te ayuden... Si no pones de tu parte y confías en las personas... —tragó en seco. —Mira, te lo diré más fácil... Si no dejas que ellos te ayuden, ten en cuenta que dejaré de ser tu amiga, todos dejarán de ser tus amigos y te quedarás sola —le soltó el brazo. —Piénsalo y ya le dices a Kyle —se alejó de ella.

Brianna se dio la vuelta, para ver como Sophie volvía con el resto. Los ojos de la chica se habían vuelto otra vez azules. Parecía más calmada. Se abrazó a si misma y caminó detrás de Sophie para llegar también con el resto.

.

.

—Bien, tengo entendido que atacaron la ciudad —Furia caminaba de un lado a otro, delante de los presentes. Los Vengadores y los Héroes del Futuro. —Y que los Maximoff ayudaron a los Héroes del Futuro —miró a los Maximoff, luego a los demás. —Y tenemos que saber quien nos está atacando.

—Furia, recuerda que antes aparecieron un montón de sombras y que una era más grande que el resto —Nathasha estaba de brazos cruzados, sentada en el sofá.

Thor estuvo pensativo. —Es posible que alguien se quiera vengar de nosotros.

—Thor tiene razón —Steve se levantó del sofá. —¿Y si es eso? ¿Y si se quieren vengar? ¿Pero quién y por qué?

—No lo sé —Pietro estiró los brazos. —Pero yo estoy cansado, se está haciendo de noche.

—Pietro tiene razón, se está haciendo tarde —Furia se cogió las manos, detrás de la espalda. —Que alguien les diga a estos jóvenes donde van a dormir. Natasha, tu misma.

—Está bien —de un salto, se puso de pie. —Seguidme chicos —caminó hasta la puerta, mientras los chicos la seguían. Un largo pasillo era lo que ahí se encontraba. Había una gran puerta al fondo y cuando la cruzaron, vieron otro largo pasillo pero esta vez, el pasillo tenía puertas tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda. Aquí duermen los chicos —señaló las puertas de la izquierda. —Y aquí las chicas —señaló las de la derecha. —Las habitaciones son de dos personas y bueno, como Pietro acaba de volver del hospital, alguno de vosotros compartirá la habitación con él.

Sophie se acercó a Brianna al igual que Jack se acercó a Kyle.

—Ayrton, amigo, serás tu —Jack le señaló.

Ayrton todó los ojos. —Genial.

—Podeis acomodaros, estás son las habitación que están libres. Ayrton esta es la tuya —señaló la del fondo del pasillo. —Os espero aquí, supongo que la cena estará lista en un rato.

.

.

Los ojos de Ayrton se abrieron como platos al ver el enorme salón en el que iban a cenar. Había mucha gente que él no había visto antes.

—¡Esto es enorme! —Sophie estaba emocionada. —¿Vamos a cenar aquí?

—También desayunar y almorzar —aclaró Wanda, sonriendo. —Os podéis sentar donde más os guste, aquí nadie tiene una silla en particular.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa, quedando Brianna frente a Pietro. La chica miraba al suelo pero al mirar hacia Pietro sus ojos se empezaron a tornar de color rojizo pero eso no pasó al escuchar a alguien en la puerta.

—¿Estáis cenando sin mí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se que son cortos, pero Fanfiction los hace cortos :c en Wattpad son mucho más largos. ¿Algún review? :3**


End file.
